


Imperfections

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is dissatisfied with her appearance, the Doctor disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfections

River was scowling into the mirror.

The Doctor walked up beside her and stared from her into the mirror. He couldn't see what she was scowling at.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I hate my nose," she said, glowering.

His eyebrows popped up. He looked from her, to the mirror and back to her, to her nose, her perfect, strong, River nose.

"No, you don't hate your nose, it's a perfectly good nose."

She glared at him. "I've got _Rory's_ nose," she said flatly.

He tried to prevent the grin that pulled at his mouth. He bit his lip. "You don't, really," he said. "Rory's got a long, thin, snooty nose." He tilted his head up in an approximation of Rory's snooty nose.

River swallowed a chuckle.

The Doctor grinned at her. "What you don't like, is this little bump right here." He leaned forward and gently kissed the bump in the center of her nose.

"This is my kissy bump," he said. He leaned forward and kissed it again. "I love this bump. It's the perfect bump in my wife's perfect nose."

He gave her a pouty little adorable look. "And you're mad because it's not a bland little average nose?" He huffed. Then he looked at the bump on her nose again, going almost cross-eyed, and leaned forward and kissed it again.

She wrestled down the smile that wrung her lips, her eyes getting a little teary. She swatted him ineffectually on the shoulder. "You're ridiculous."

She plopped her head down on his shoulder and hid the smile that bloomed on her face. He nestled his chin in the curls on top of her head and huffed.

" _I'm_ not the one who wants to get rid of my wife's beautiful kissy bump." He hugged her tight. "Who ever said bland was beautiful anyway?"

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
